Knights of the Trinity
The Knights of the Trinity are a highly elite chapter of psykers. Their name comes from the Legend of 3 of the 3 Captains who sacrificed their lives to completely atomise a Daemon Infested planet. They have a terrible secret about their Gene Seed: It came about from an experiment made by the Adeptus Mechanicus to see if they could breed the psyker gene into a gene seed, of all the ones tested, the only one strong enough to survive was the Grey Knights. After 300 recruits were sent to a Daemon infested world, they completely purged it of all taint, they used their considerably potent psyker abilities as one to refashion it into a paradise, and took it as their home world. History: During the Cursed 21st founding, Many Gene seeds were tempered with, Experimented on and altered in order to make the ultimate Warriors. Although many, went wrong, quite a few were deemed useful and became a full fledged chapter. The Knights of the Trinity were one such chapter, designed in order to see if they could artificially turn people into psykers. a handful of almost every single space marine chapter's Gene Seed was used. To the Adeptus Mechanicus, it seemed that the Psyker gene was too unstable, as many of the gene seeds couldn't take the strain of the foreign Gene, and collapsed under the pressure of the alteration, completely useless. However, just as the project was going to be scrapped, they noticed the 5 Grey Knights gene seed had survived and now resonated it with the energies of the psyker, and as Such, further investigation was used. It was discovered that when hit with a certain frequency, it crackled with Lightning, perhaps suggesting a Psychic Weakness in the seed, but this was overlooked because of the factor of being able to make chapters of psykers without needing to recruit from psykers. Before turning them into a full chapter however, they created 300 marines, fitted them with scout armour, and sent them to the Daemon Infested world of Nightfall. Where they completely obliterated the entire Daemonic Forces, scoured the Planet clean of taint in a single ritual, and then used their collective psychic powers to refashion the planet into a paradise. They Took this world for themelves and Renamed it Eden XI. And so, the Chapter (which at the time was called Children of The Astronomican)was born. Grand Master He Current Grand Master is the Psychic and Intellectual Colossus Known as Samuel Helios. He is over 1000 years old and as one of the Oldest Space Marines still alive still outside a dreadnoughts shell, His, physical strength is only increasing, while his Psychic Might grows more powerful every day. However, some say he grows weary from his constant wars and longs to be buried on the Chapters 7th moon; Enitipah. As Such, he seems to be taking more lone Tasks, and stacks the odds against himself more and more. Homeworld Their Homeworld is the former Daemon World, and now a purified Planet of Eden XI. After 300 of the Original Knights (or Children of The Astronomican which is what they originally called) Scoured the planet of Tait and Daemons in a single, epoch, Sound shattering spell. After this, they reshaped the world into a planet looking something akin to Ancient Terra at the beginning of M2. They Recruit from this world, But use the small colonies on the 7 moons of the planet as well for recruitment. They also make use of the 8th moon, a desolate wasteland, the recruits are sent there and forced to find their way to the Space port on the other side of the planet. Gene Seed Flaw Unlike most Psyker Marines, they don't cast their powers via their brain, they use their gene seed as it has the psyker gene embedded deep in the centre of the seed. However while creating the seed, a problem was fatally overlooked, believing the circumstances to arise during a battle. However in early M35 during the battle for the ship known as the "Chalice of Ecstasy" While fighting the Emperors children in early M35, the sonic weaponry used by their noise marines made the seeds vibrate at a certain frequency, causing them erupt in a big ball of Psyker lightning, killing them and rendering the seeds affected next to useless. Although At the moment, they are trying desperately to eliminate the fatal flaw. Allies Grey Knights Like many chapters, the Knights have a great standing with their founders; The Grey Knights. Although this isn't the only reason. Another of these reasons is because of their progress on killing the Daemons of Kyber XIII. Another reason is for their dedication at helping other shamed chapters to find and hunt down their Traitorous brothers. Both chapters have worked together on many occasions. Blood Angels Due to their own Gene seed flaw, the Knights feel a deep rooted sympathy for cursed and Fatally flawed Chapters, among these are the Blood angels, although its not just The Gene flaw that makes them allies, its also from working together in Wars concerning Chaos Worshippers, Daemons and Traitorous Marines Adeptus Mechanicus In a desperate attempt to destroy their flaw in their seed, they have been working closely together with the Adeptus Mechanicus, Trading Technofacts and STC blueprints for greater Biological Equipment to perform further studies on the Gene seed curse that they are sorely pressed by. Inquisition Like their parent chapter, The Grey knights work closely with the Inquisition, although some of the more zealous Inquisitors would like to see them put to the torch for being psykers, none can deny their effectiveness against Daemons. Enemies Space Wolves The Space Wolves have never trusted Psykers, arguing that they weren't as effective as brute force. You only have to look back to before the Horus Heresy to see proof. After all, they did destroy Prospero and nearly wiped out the Thousand sons in the bargain. And on the other side, the Knights of the Trinity are a bit annoyed by their totem gods and see them as ones to watch. Although they do work together occasionally, and no dispute between the 2 chapters have got as far as violence, Neither can shake the unease that either has for them. Black Templars As Religious Zealots, the The Black Templars Despise all with Psychic powers, and The Knights are no exception. The Knights also Hate the Templars for being so oversized, and hate them for their such disregard for authority. Unlike the Space wolves however, these 2 Chapters have come to blows on many occasions. Although both know not to provoke each other because both have huge advantages over the other; while the Knights of the Trinity have psychic powers, the Black Templars have superior numbers. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Psykers Category:Tomj8937 Category:21st Founding